Dark Dimensions
Dark Dimensions is the first Ultimate quest on RuneScape, higher than Grandmaster is Ultimate and is the hardest quest on RuneScape so far, in this quest you will have to be prepared for the most hardest battle ever! This does not count for the quest cape, but whoever does it earns a title: Grandmaster. The reward is also amazing, the wealth of the reward is 65,700,000. and it can help you defeat the biggest bosses. *Nomad's Requiem *Ritual of the Mahjarrat *Do No Evil *The Void Stares Back *Branches of Darkmeyer *Gained a total of 300 Quest Points |items = |recommended |kills = *Destroyer (Level 190) *Spirit (level 20) *Enpowered Vecrom (level 1520) *Nomad (level 1299) *Vanstrom Klause (level 789) *Lord Lucien (Level 1780) *Mahjarrat (level 500) *Multiple enemies from different quests. }} Walkthrough Talk to Hans. He will start to attack you as it appears to be a level 190 destroyer in disguise. Defeat it (note: it will drain prayer and without prayer it will take multiple 400's), and it will drop a note. Read it and it will say assignments for the destroyer, it will say: capture Hans, then Kill (your username). Now you will need to find Hans. Check around Lumbridge castle for clues. Once you have found an item called Spirit serum, drink it and you will be attacked by a level 20 spirit. Kill it easily and it will drop a map. Read the map and it will tell you to go to Ardougne. Once you go to Ardougne, talk to the banker there he will suddenly turn into a Mahjarrat. He will ask you to help him, he will know where Hans is and you can get to him if you can stop Vecrom. You will then ask who Vecrom is and it appear's he's the most powerful soul drainer (Nomad's kind) on the planet. He will then lead you to Falador park in which you need to dig in the mole hill and kill the giant mole for a part of the Mahjarrat amulet, now you need to defeat TzTok-Jad, this does not require fight caves for quest, the Mahjarrat will teleport you to Jad which you need to beat him for the second part of the amulet. (Jad would be easy compared to the bosses). Apply the amulet pieces together to create Mahjarrat Amulet, which will help you locate the Mahjarrats' Dungeon. Inside there will be your boss fights and will be the toughest challenge ever. You need to unite another good Mahjarrat for you to enter. His name is Gerlok, he is the squire in Camelot castle. Go there and speak to him about Dark Dimensions. He will tell you that he will kill you for knowing about it. He will be level 500 and use's magic and melee. Defeat him and he will join you. Now you will need to do the fight caves, for the other amulet which is from an enchanted fire cape. Do the fight caves and at the end Jad will speak to you and give you enchanted fire cape. Wear it and now you can access the dungeon because you're wearing something powerful. Now go to Varrock and talk to Max (level 138). He will give you the ancient key for the cavern if you give him the Silverlight sword. Speak to the gypsy and she will attempt to make another one, you will need to wait an hour before re-talking to her. Then give to Max. You will find the dungeon in Lumbridge Swamp. Activate the amulet and it will teleport you there if you're in the swamp. Once inside use the key on the door and you will be inside MAKE SURE YOU ARE READY WITH EVERYTHING YOU NEED! A cutscene will occur of Lucien, Vanstrom, Vecrom and Nomad. They will then challenge you one on one (first fight is Vanstrom). Vanstrom is extremely difficult he will break through prayer and hit very hard, he doesn't do his special moves but he constantly hits 450's, get behind a barrier and mage/range him, this will stop him from using his melee attack which can take 990. Next will be Nomad. He will jump onto the arena, this is where it gets too difficult, as you fight him he will drain you're stats and prayer, PRAYER IS A MUST! He will not use any moves but without prayer he will hit a 990 out of you straight away and kill you with one hit. With prayer on his max hit is 860, so still be careful. He will charge his spear for five turns then use his magic move which will kill you if you don't have protect from magic and piety on. Once Nomad is defeated you will start to fight the impossible. Lord Lucien will appear and you and him will have an argument saying that the Dragonkin killed him but then he regenerated. Lucien is extremely difficult, challenge Lucien, and you will fight him with Gerlok. Once Lucien is defeated he will disappear and go into Vecrom, now it's time for the hardest battle ever. Vecrom is harder then the Queen Black Dragon. He is like Nomad, but is much more powerful with his own move's and can fly/levitate. You will fight him with Questmaster Hans and Gerlok. When fighting him and you get down half of his health he will fly into the air and freeze you, then he will charge for an ultimate attack which will take a 10000 out of you (during the fight you will have 100,000 hp). Carry on fighting him. When you're about to defeat him he will regain some health and use a massive move capable of taking 70,000 hp. Then he will use melee constantly like Nomad. If you stay behind barrier he will fully heal and then use a magic move which will kill you even if you have full prayer on. Note: He will hit heavy on all you're allies at the same time, some will die during the fight, and Vecrom can kill you easily, so watch out. If you beat him, he will drop to the floor and Hans will defeat him, now is the secrets, a cutscene will appear of him reappearing and then kill both Mahjarrats he will then regain full health. He will tell you about his power and the dark dimensions. You will now have to kill a level 400500 beast, but you will have a powerful weapon called Diresword. Defeat the beast easily and then you will kill Vecrom easily. The beast is the Dark Dimension guardian. Inside the dimension holds a level 780,000,000, which once defeated Saradomin, Zaros, Zamorak, Guthix, Bandos and Armadyl at the same time. It cannot be stopped, that's the upcoming ultimate quest. Quest complete: You have completed the hardest quest on RuneScape! Well done! Rewards * in all combat skills, including Summoning and Prayer. * 25,000,000 coins * Dragonbane shield * Dragonbane rapier * Spiritual helmet * Dragon platebody * Dragon platelegs (Gold or Silver) * Hero of Gielinor * Cape of Gielinor * Talk to Questmaster Hans for a new title and a bonus 40,000,000 coins and a set of Golden Arc Boots.